Lychee Love
by Shin-Hana
Summary: Kakashi wants Iruka so he bugs Naruto to find out what Iruka likes. What will happen to Iruka? Will Kakashi succeed? Read it to find out. Yaoi warning.


'Lychee, lychee, lychee, oh how I love you my sweet lychee!' Iruka sang in his head while in the super-ninja grocery store, in search of his beloved lychees!

The young chunnin still didn't notice a white, I mean _silver_ haired jounin stalking him from the shadows. "Hmm, I wonder if Kakashi-san would want some? Nahh, he doesn't seem like a man of super sweet fruits." Iruka mumbled doubtfully.

Kakashi had heard it and cried to himself, '_Whatever you love "Ruka-chan", I'll learn to love it too!_'

In an instant, Iruka was gone. He'd already paid for the lychees and left home immediately. He had a class to teach tomorrow. So he couldn't stay up late.

Next day

"Such a lovely day! I wonder if Naruto and Kakashi would want to go out for lunch at Ichiraku? Maybe just Naruto. Kakashi deosn't seem to be the type that _loves _ramen." Iruka thought aloud.

'_Damn that Naruto to hell! He always gets to hang around Ruka-chan!_' Kakashi fumed in his head until he mentally slapped himself. '_Of course! I'll ask Naruto what Ruka-chan likes! Brilliant! Just brilliant! Well I am a genius! _.: mental slap :.'

Wherever Naruto is training

"Yo! Naruto! Can you tell me what Iruka likes! Please!" begged the scarecrow.

"What's in it for me?" Naruto squinted.

"A months' worth of ramen. Deal?" Kakashi bribed.

"I don't know. .: squints some more :. This is _Iruka-sensei _we're talking about. Make it one years' worth of ramen and you got a deal!"

'_I might go broke by the time one year is over because of him. Who cares! This is Ruka-chan we're talking!_' Kakashi concluded in his mind before speaking to the kitsune. "Fine fine fine. So can you tell me what you know?" he grinned like a wolf in the most disturbing manner.

"Hmm...he keeps a spare key under his doormat, he's _still _a virgin..." Kakashi cut Naruto off with a loud squawk, "_Still a virgin_! Holy crap!"

"Do you want me to continue or not?"

"Yes! Continue!"

"He likes..well love lychees and whenever there's a chance to get away from the kids at the academy, he usually becomes quite happy. From time to time though."

"Thank you Naruto!" Kakashi smiled after he wrote down the last bit of information and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Kakashi..." Naruto trailed off because the silver haired jounin was already gone. "...he hates it when people trick him and lures him...oh well. One years' worth of ramen here I come!"

To wherever Kakashi _might_ be

'_First I'll use that spare key to get into his house.Then, I'll lure Ruka-chan at lunch time with the scent of lychees, I'll make that scent lead him to his house, strip down to butt naked and hide myself in a big lychee outfit before he comes in. And the rest i leave to Ruka-chan to do!_ .: grins a very dirty grin :.' Kakashi planned in his head.

Everything has started to work! Iruka followed the scent to his house in a dazed manner, tripping along the way. Still in a dreamy mode, he opened the door of his house to find a huge lychee! Immediately he jumped the lychee while ripping off the lychee skin/costume to reveal a fully naked Kakashi (A/N: All you girls would love'ta see that, don't cha'?)!

"Ka-ahhh! .: grabs the nearest object (a knife; they were in the kitchen) :. G-Get away! .: swings the knife :. A-And put some clothing on! And get out of my house!" Iruka hollered with utter fury and a slight hint of pink across his face. But what he reall wanted to say or was thinking was, '_Oh damn it Kakashi! You're so damn good looking and damn hot! I've loved you all along! But why did you went to trick and lure me?!! Please don't leave!_'

As if Kakashi knew what his love was thinking (due to the fact that Iruka, now, had traces of blood dripping from his nose), he moved closer to the chunnin and pinned him to the floor. With a quick motion, Kakashi shraddled the young man beneath him and covered the man's lips with his own before the dolphin could protest. Sweet, yet forceful. A kiss full of passion, desire, and yearning. It was Iruka's first kiss, he really didn't know what he was suppose to do, like most ukes, he gave into the seme.

"Mmmm." Iruka moaned. A smile spread across Kakashi's face once he heard that moan from his _Ruka-chan_. Iruka still had that knife in his hand, Kakashi grabbed the thing and threw it at the wall. The knife was stuck in the wall. Kakashi resumed kissing his _Ruka-chan _into oblivion. Licking trails along Iruka's lips, as if asking for entrance...which he was, but the dolphin man pushed him away.

"Huh?" Kakashi questioned with the look of a confused child.

"I love you Kakashi, but...um...can we continue this in bedroom, on a _bed_. Not on the _floor_ in the kitchen? It'd be more...uh..._comfortable_."

"Hell yeah!" Kakashi shouted while he was still on top of Iruka. Out of that excitement, Kakashi lifted Iruka up and carried him to the bedroom.

"Ahh! Kakashi! God please drop don't me!" Iruka panicked while he buried his face in Kakashi's chest. Kakshi couldn't help but smirk in triumph.

.: plop :.

Kakashi dropped Iruka on his _king size bed_. "So, you got lube around here?"

"Bathroom cabinet, top shelf." replied Iruka.

"Oh." Kakashi smiled while heading towards the bathroom.

On his return, Iruka sat quietly in the middle of the bed. "Did you find it?" "I found it, but lets use it later." Kakashi smiled with a smugged look as he put the lube on the night stand.

Kakashi moved to the bed and pushed Iruka down. Kissing the dolphin again, Kakashi began removing Iruka's clothing with long slender fingers. And throughing them on the floor to be forgotten for the rest of the night. Kakashi parted only to make Iruka whimper softly out of displeasure. The jounin kissing a trail of butterfly kisses along Iruka's neck and down to his chest. Iruka was already in utter bliss. Tanned figers tangled themselves in the jounin's gravity-defying silver hair when Kakashi nipped one of Iruka's nipple.

"Ohhh." Iruka groaned with euphoria.

Kakashi now had a new goal! Take away _Ruka-chan's _virginity with unspeakable pleasure! Kakashi continued those butterfly kisses he started, but going lower towards Iruka's already stiff member this time. He kissed the head of the dolphin's member causing the chunnin's breath to hitch. Kakashi waited until Iruka's breathing became a bit more consistant. Instead if irregular breathing. The scarecrow decided it was pretty consistent after a while. He opened his mouth to take in the dolphin man's member. Little by little, Iruka's member slipped into Kakashi's mouth. "Ka-kashi!" Iruka whimpered with pleasure. Kakashi was at the base of Iruka's cock pretty quick. Precum was already dripping down Kakashi's throat. "Mmmmm." Kakashi tasted.

Vibrations from Kakashi's "mmm" was sent down Iruka's cock. His hips bucked but Kakashi held him frimly in place. Sucking on Iruka with a bit of force. The way Kakashi's throat squeezed around Iruka's cock everytime he swallowed some precum made the tanned man shiver.

"Ka-ka-Kakashi," Iruka mumbled as his fingers tangled even more in Kakashi's hair.

"Hmm?"

"Ah, Kashi...I'm cumming!" Iruka warned.

Iruka came into Kakashi's mouth, Kakashi gladly drank the fluid. "Wahhh. .: pants :." Iruka sreamed.

Kakashi easily flip Iruka on his stomach and lifted him up on all fours. "Iruka, do you really want to do this?"

"Yeah, just that, if it starts to hurts, could we stop? Maybe try it some other time if it does hurt." Iruka panted between each word.

"It might hurt a bit, but just relax. Okay?" Kakashi soothed as he put a generous amount of lube in his hand.

"O-Okay. just relax. I can do that. Relax."

Kakashi rubbed the lube onto his cock and positioned himself. "You ready, _Ruka-chan_?"

"Y-Yeah. Iruak stuttered.

Kakashi entered the chunnin slowly and carefully. Iruka just moaned. So Kakashi pushed further into him. "You want me to move now?"

"Wah? You mean it's...already in?" he said with a surprised look.

"Yeah."

"Oh,o-okay then. But if it hurts, we stop."

"Okay."

The thrusts were slow at first but gradually quickened. Both men were sweating, hot, panting, full of desire and pleasure. "Kakashi...please please."

"Please...uh...what? .: low moan :. _Ruka-chan_?"

"More. Faster." Iruka panted from all that estacy.

"Gladly." complied the silver haired man.

Incoherent things were spoken from Iruka when Kakashi went faster. Kakashi had one hand on Iruka's hips for stability while the other began jerking Iruka's cock.

"Ahh .: pants :. I think I'm cumming .: pants :. again .: pants :. Ka-Kashi." groaned the tanned dolphin.

It was a few mintues after Iruka had said that he was getting closer to climaxing did Kakashi feel Iruka's walls tighten around his cock. "Cum fro me _Ruka-chan_."

Instantly after Kakashi panted out those words did Iruka reach his climax. Along with Kakashi.

"I love you Kakashi!"

"I love you too _Ruka-chan_!"

Both men collapsed on the bed (without hurting each other) panting and sweating. Iruka managed to snuggle into Kakashi's chest. Kakashi wrapped his arm around his little dolphin and they both fell asleep.

Morning

"Hmm?" Iruka awoke. '_What happended last night? And why does my butt ache?_'

Iruka stared down at the white stains on his sheets, bottle of lube, and a basket of lychees. Wait, basket of lychees? He peered inside and found a dolphin plushie surrounded by lychees. He picked up the dolphin and found a note attached to the fin.

"_Dear Ruka-chan,  
You might ache this morning but I was wondering, if you have the time, would you like to go out for dinner next week on Friday? You could use the break from marking all those tests. Or we could grab a bite at lunch. Please give me your answer as soon as possible. You know where you could find me.  
Love,  
Scarecrow_"

"Oh." smiled Iruka as he put the basket of lychees in the fridge and headed back to his bed with the dolphin plushie. '_I wonder how that knife got there? Oh well. I'm tired_.'

'_Hope you like that dolphin, Ruka-chan._' Kakashi thought as he watched his beloved Ruka-chan sleep.

_Owari_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please review! I'm dying to know what you think!


End file.
